1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an amusement device and, more particularly, to an amusement device designed primarily to be employed in conjunction with animals, such as dogs and cats.
2. Description of the Related Art
In practically every pet store, drug store and grocery store there may be purchased a wide variety of toys for either a cat or dog. Different types of balls, bones, toys which squeak, etc. can be purchased. In every case, each of the toys is passive. The only way that any of the toys can become movable is through the toy being thrown by a human being or upon the toy being moved by the animal itself.
It is well known that animals, such as dogs and cats, love to chase anything that moves. It a toy could be constructed which becomes movable when the animal comes to within a few feet of the device, there is no doubt that such a toy would be quite entertaining to a dog or cat.
Numerous examples exists that depict such toys. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,224, issued in the name of Adler, discloses an animal amusement device that is activated by a radio transmitter of limited range being carried by the animal. However, a toy made in accordance with this reference is associated with several drawbacks. For example, such toys do not rely on instinctive sensory responses, such as sight or smell, to trigger interest in by a dog or cat. Moreover, such a device is of such complexity as to be expensive to manufacture; so expensive, in fact, as to make such a device unpractical for use with pets.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date5,533,920Arad et al.Jul. 9, 19965,533,921WilkdinsonJul. 9, 19965,476,408Hoeting et al.Dec. 19, 19955,439,408WilkinsonAug. 8, 19954,391,224AdlerJul. 5, 19834,662,260RumseyMay 5, 1987
Consequently, a need has therefore been felt for an improved but less complex mechanism that creates a chasable toy that triggers a play or chase response in a dog or cat.